


Compassion Is A Dangerous Thing

by villainous_surrender



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ariadne/Dionysus - Freeform, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Fanfiction Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainous_surrender/pseuds/villainous_surrender
Summary: In the years since Darth Vader's slaughter of the Jedi, Luke Skywalker, the sole surviver, has gone missing. Kylo Ren has fallen to the dark side, creating the Order of Ren in which his followers are blindly devoted to him, placing him at the status of a god. The Order of Ren's main base is located at the lone island of Naxos. Across the galaxy lies two enemy kingdoms: Krete and Athens. Krete is full of Order of Ren sympathizers wherein Rey, shunned princess and creator of the Labyrinth, resides. Athens, the capital of the Resistance, is run by General Leia Organa. When Rey's cousin is killed on Athenian soil, his parents, the king and queen of Krete, demand that fourteen Athenian youths be sacrificed to the Minotaur or else there will be war. With much reluctance, General Organa agrees, sending forth her best warriors, among them Poe, who she believes can defeat the Minotaur, thereby ending Krete's claim to power. What happens when force-sensitive youths collide?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of the reylofanfictionanthology on Tumblr, this is a loose retelling of the Greek myth of Ariadne and Dionysus. Although there are elements from the original myth present in the story, it takes place in the Star Wars universe. This is the longest fanfic piece I have every written, so I hope ya'll enjoy it. I'm going to update it every Monday and Friday. 
> 
> Many thanks to the mods who looked over my piece and worked tirelessly to bring this collaboration together. Ya'll are the best! Also, I'd like to thank everyone in the reylo anthology fic chat who helped brainstorm ideas with me and encouraged me to write when I wasn't feeling up to it. Also, thanks to my artist haikoui. She rocks! 
> 
> Please, if you can, take the time to check out some if not all these fics. It's so amazing what the authors have come up with, and we put a lot into it.

Order of Ren’s Main Base‒ Island of Naxos, Hellas

Kylo Ren glowers down at the unconscious figure beneath him strapped to the interrogation chair. His loyal Knights of Ren discovered the Millennium Falcon on the outskirts of the stratosphere of the planet Krete, which is full of Order of Ren sympathizers.

His father, Han Solo, who he hasn’t seen in years since he left the only family he had ever known, sits hunched before him now. Kylo doesn’t think about how his father used to carry him over his shoulders, swinging low, then higher while swerving from side to side to imitate a spaceship. He doesn’t think about how burrowing his small head into Chewie’s chest would cause him to have a sneezing fit after each hug. He cannot bring himself to think about those happy times, not since he buried them deep within himself where no one could find them, where the ghosts in the attics of his mind couldn’t haunt him.

Instead, he dwells on how many times Han had gone off on “missions” while his mother worked tirelessly, trying to repair a Republic in shambles. Mostly, he remembers the look on his father’s face when his parents discovered his Force-sensitivity: the flicker of disappointment in his wrinkled eyes and the utter lack of understanding in his scrunched eyebrows.

Han Solo jolts awake with a gasp, snapping Kylo out of his thoughts.

“Hello,  _ father _ ,” Kylo mocks, tainting the meaning of the word. His head tilts to the side.

Han’s eyes widen in recognition, and his jaw drops at the sight of his only son.

“Speechless, are you?” Kylo continues. “That your son is a figure in a mask?”

* * *

 

Han shakes his head, not in response to Kylo’s question, but in disbelief. Ben, his Ben, wouldn’t hide behind a fearsome mask, wouldn’t use it to distance himself from his deplorable actions. Surely the rumors aren’t true, the ones he’d heard about a masked monster using the galaxy as his stepping-stone to greatness. Of course, Leia had to be wrong when she broke the news of their son, making it the first time they had spoken in  _ years _ .  _ It couldn’t possibly be him, _ he thinks.

“Oh, but it is,” Kylo answers out loud. “Either way, you weren’t brought here for a family reunion. You are one of Luke Skywalker’s closest companions. We want to know his whereabouts.”

“Luke?” Han looks up, confused. “I haven’t seen Luke in years.” He looks off to the side in contemplation, slightly regretful in tone.

* * *

 

“We’ll see about that.” Suddenly, Kylo brings his hand forward, drawing it up. Conjuring up the Force as though he is a maestro conducting a chorus, he rips through the memories in his father’s mind none too gently at the speed of a fly flickering its wings. Catching glimpses of smuggling trades and gambles, he rolls his eyes. One memory in particular stands out: how his father sees Leia’s face for the first time after she rescues him from Jabba the Hutt’s lair, the way her hair falls, streaked golden in the sunlight, how he’s afraid to look away, like she might slip through the cracks. Kylo snorts in disgust, thinking how his parents ended up. He is like an enthusiastic child, flipping through the pages of a new book, not caring if he tears them with each turn of the page.

* * *

 

Han emits a loud groan, which quickly crescendos into a piercing scream. Gripping the sides of the interrogation chair, he pants in rapid huffs. He feels as though the dark stone walls in this room are closing in on him.

Releasing his hold on Han, Kylo snorts. “You’re as useless as ever.”

Han looks up at his son, the hot-blooded determination from his years as a Rebellion pilot coming to the surface. “Why did you chase my ship down? Luke left us for good after you fell to the dark side. Why would I know his whereabouts? You know this.”

* * *

 

Kylo’s eyes widen slightly beneath the mask, his breath catching in his throat along with the cluttered formation of his thoughts, as he tries to come up with a witty comeback. He is merely following orders from Snoke: to interrogate his father for information on Luke. In a lapse of judgment, Kylo decides to reveal his own personal reason for the intrusion: “Curiosity,” he answers.

“You’re selfish as ever, Ben.”

Kylo growls, his mouth twisted in a snarl. “Don’t ever call me that. Ben was  _ weak _ , just like his father, so I got rid of him. I am,” he says, pointing to himself, “Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, right hand to Supreme Leader Snoke, and symbol of the Order of the Ren.”

“Then take off your mask. I want to see the face of my son. It’s only fair. You got to sate your curiosity. Now let me have my turn.”

In response, Kylo raises his hands to the sides of the mask, pressing a button. The mask emits a hiss, as he takes it off.

* * *

 

Han looks up at his son, taken aback. Han believes his son to bear the handsomeness of a young Skywalker, except he looks malnourished. His eyes are weary with dark circles collecting underneath. His cheeks are sunken in, as if he is constantly biting them. It isn’t so much the structure of his face but the dire countenance that strikes him, like his son’s fraying at the sides.

Kylo swallows. “Well, are you satisfied?” He sounds insecure and looks at his father like he’s practically begging for acceptance. In that moment, Han suddenly knows why he must wear the mask: not just to distance himself from his own actions, but also to hide the excessive emotion that cloaks his son’s face.

“You have Leia’s chin,” Han merely answers. No, he isn’t satisfied at all. Feeling nothing but gut-wrenching regret, looking into his son’s desperate, hopeless eyes, one of his worst fears as a parent has come true—he has no one to blame but himself. If only he had been there more, if only he and Leia tried more, if only…

“Is that all you have to say?” Kylo says, sounding disappointed.

“Come back to us, Ben.” Han begs, trying to reach out his hand, to grasp onto  _ something _ of the Ben he once knew.  

* * *

 

“Come back to what? You and mother aren’t together. What is there to come back to?” Kylo suddenly senses the voice of Snoke in his mind, a voice present since the beginning, like a strong gust of wind meant to wipe him away.  _ Don’t listen to him. You cannot go back. He’s useless. And what do we do with useless things, Kylo? We dispose of them. End his worthless life.  _ Kylo lifts his head. “I cannot go back,” he says, echoing the words of his mentor. “It’s too late. I can only go forward.” Tears rise in Kylo’s eyes on the brink of spilling over. He hasn’t cried in years.

* * *

 

“Please, Ben. Your mother misses you.” Han looks up at him. “I do too.” Han recalls how her face fell in the holo when she spoke of Ben’s fall to the dark side, how it reminded him of flowers drooping in a vase full of water, decayed, separated from their source of nutrients.

* * *

 

Kylo stands, feeling unsteady on his own two feet, trying to bring himself to look his father in the eyes. 

“I can’t,” he says, his voice hushed, like Snoke might hear. His shoulders are hunched, face glum, defeated. Reluctantly, he lifts his hands in the air, staring at his father intently. Tapping his fingers together, the beginning of a snap, he sets off a switch in his father’s brain.

Han’s pupils dilate and a wild, feral look blossoms in his eyes. He thrashes about, struggling to break free. He bites down, grinding his teeth together, growling. Caught in the web of his own mind, Han is lost, lost in a labyrinth, and he may never find his way.

_ I turned him mad, Supreme Leader Snoke. I plan to send him back to General Organa in this condition. _

Snoke chuckles in his mind.  _ A fine idea, my apprentice. You have done well. Did you really think I would waste your time by having you question someone without intel? No, this was a test, a test you passed. Your training is improving everyday. It won’t be long before you unlock the true splendor of the dark side. _

_ Thank you, Master.  _ Kylo dons his mask once again, feeling Snoke’s hovering, oppressive presence leave him. He lets out a sigh of relief, glad that Snoke didn’t realize he didn’t have the strength, that he was too weak to look his own father in the eyes and draw the life from him.

Before Kylo can dwell on his actions, he leaves the room, barking orders at a group of Stormtroopers. “Load the prisoner onto a ship and set coordinates to Athens. Make sure to show them we come in peace so they don’t shoot the ship down.”

His second in command and most trusted Knight of Ren, Emiko, comes forward, stepping in front of him. She gazes at him and bows her head slightly, acknowledging his presence with the utmost respect. “Kylo, it is time to prepare for the ceremony.”

* * *

 

Palace of Knossos‒Iraklion, Krete

The full moon hangs in the sky with glistening stars sprinkling the overmass of darkness. Rey stares up at the moon, calmed by its presence. She discovered at a young age that she feels most in tune with it when it is in its fullest state, her creativity spiking.

She dwells in her lair beneath the Palace of Knossos, which is adjacent to the Labyrinth. The roof is open, exposed to the outside environment, but it never gets that cold in Iraklion, not even at night. Sketches cover the walls, blueprints of possible patterns for the Labyrinth and architectural designs. Her desk is cluttered, full of opened books, writing utensils, and various holoprojectors. Pieces of crumpled paper lay scattered all over the floor in wads like bundled tissues.

There is a knock at the door.

“Come in,” she says, expecting the intrusion, still hunched over her desk, working on the newest updates for the Labyrinth.

The droid opens the door. “Mistress, it is time to welcome the Athenians. The King and Queen demand your attendance.”

“Thank you. I will be there shortly. I just have to finish up.” Knowing the droid will wait for her, she adds, “Do go on without me.”

“As you wish,” it replies, shuffling away from the doorway.

Rey groans.  _ Don’t they understand I’m busy?  _ she thinks.  _ Who do they think keeps their precious royal behinds from being attacked by the Minotaur? _

With this last thought, she turns away from her work, leaving everything as it is, keeping in mind she must return to it as soon as possible. She has to constantly change the Labyrinth to keep the Minotaur from figuring out how to escape. Every month the pathways shift themselves per her command. She designed this great mechanism, knowing each and every crevice of it, to keep the Minotaur from terrorizing Krete and its citizens. 

No one knows how the monster came to be. It just showed up one day in the southwestern sector, terrorizing the farmers, when Rey was barely thirteen.         

At the youthful age of fifteen, she came up with the idea of the Labyrinth, one late winter’s night when she was mapping the constellations, attempting to connect the dots. Each constellation was like a maze and she had the luxury of being able to see it from a distance, to figure out how each mapped out.  _ What if I didn’t though?  _ She thought.  _ What if I was one of the countless stars? Would I be able to figure out the pattern?  _ When she realized that she probably wouldn’t, as a single star in a galaxy of millions, the idea for the Labyrinth hit her in a moment of clarity.

Once she finished mapping out the Labyrinth, they built it under the Palace in three months time so they could never lose track of the Minotaur. Brave soldiers lured the monster to the Labyrinth and its reign of terror ended. Ever since then, Rey has devoted her time and her energy to the Labyrinth. Since it is ever-evolving and ever-changing, it is never truly finished in her eyes. On the surface, she is an orphaned princess, taken in by her aunt and uncle, but deep down she is an inventor, Mistress of the Labyrinth.

Rey stands up, wiping her hands together. She lets out a groan of relief. As she climbs the stairs to the above world, she feels an anchoring sense of regret, making her shoulders droop. Her aunt and uncle were using the Labyrinth and the Minotaur to try to make their enemy, Athens, submit, all because their son was mistakenly killed on Athenian soil. Her aunt and uncle thought it fitting that the country pay for it by sending fourteen Athenian youths to be sacrificed to the Minotaur. The only reason Athens agreed was because Krete threatened to go to war. Now, Rey is supposed to go up there, sprout a fake smile, and pretend there isn’t something entirely wrong with this entire scheme. What’s to stop the King and Queen from using this tactic again? And why had she allowed it to come to this? What is she supposed to do? Let her country be torn apart by the Minotaur? Or let her aunt and uncle use it against other countries?

The sun streams into Rey’s eyes just as the thunderous chorus of trumpets rings throughout the Palace, and Rey races to the courtroom, nearly tripping over the hem of her gown.

* * *

 

As Poe disembarks from his ship, his gaze reaches to the extravagant Palace of Knossos, which consists of various red-topped domes and Corinthian columns. A circle of water encases the entire Palace with a massive fountain in the middle. The fountain’s water dances, rising to the top on each crescendo, then falling back down in a domino effect, as fast as blinds shutting closed. Poe and his thirteen companions cross a bridge to get inside. Various trees wrap around the walkway, guiding the way to the throne room.

As he and his party walk to greet the Queen and King, Poe thinks of the advice Leia gave him before setting off on this journey.  _ Remember, don’t give any indication that you plan to kill the Minotaur. Be polite, look as though you have accepted your fate. The only reason I agreed to this ridiculous treaty is because I believe in you.  _ Her dove grey eyes, which remind him of a watchful owl perched on a tree, looked down at Poe, making him feel like a child.  _ I’m counting on you, Poe, and so are the others. I don’t know what we’d do if we lost you.  _ Then, she brought him into a hug just before parting ways.

Poe’s stride is evenly paced, unwavering. From the corner of his eye, he notices a beautiful woman with three buns in her hair in a white and turquoise gown dashing her way to the throne room from the side. Just before entering the room between two massive columns, he takes a deep breath.

Upon catching sight of the King and Queen, the Athenians bow in greeting, begrudgingly respectful.

“Welcome, it seems you’re all here,” King Minos’ voice thunders throughout the compact room as he raises his arms in greeting. “I trust you had a safe journey.” He is a tall, broad-shouldered man with a barrel-shaped chest. His deep, booming voice hints at the valor of a young man, but his eyes are decayed, sunken in at the edges. He scratches his beard, peppered with white hairs, while speaking.

Poe scoffs slightly.  _ What does it matter to you?  _ His companions shift their eyes towards him, beckoning him forward. Raising his voice to match the loud pitch of the King’s, Poe answers, “Yes, we did, Your Majesty. It was a rather short journey, thank you.”

“We’re glad.” The Queen smiles, taking over. Her hair is pulled back in a bun with wavy wisps curling around her face. Gold earrings tickle her neck. The skin below her chin is wrinkled, sagging slightly, and the bags under her eyes give away her years. “Now.” She claps her hands together, rising. “At sundown, we shall hold a banquet with plenty of food and dancing in your honor. We want to give the most of what Krete can offer before tomorrow morning, when you meet your fates in honor of our treaty with Athens. My advisors will take you to your rooms. We will see you tonight.” She gives a tilt of her head, smiling, and Poe is reminded of a shark’s gleaming grin, full of teeth.

“Thank you for your generosity,” Poe replies, bowing his head once again. Just before being led away to his room, he locks eyes with the woman he saw sneaking in, who sits on the right side of the King and Queen. She looks away quickly, gazing off to the side and chewing on her index finger. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to make it known that I quoted some lyrics from a song in the passage. It is not mine. The name of the song is "Drumming Song" by Florence and the Machine. Also, this chapter is where the story gets its T rating for an implied orgy scene. I don't actually describe the orgy scene, but I just wanted to warn anyone who isn't into that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Order of Ren’s Main Base‒Island Naxos, Hellas   

After the sun sets, the bustling of several people echoes throughout the grand temple as they take their seats. Everyone high up in the Order of Ren‒captains, generals, strategians, major financial contributors, even Kylo’s fellow Knights of Ren‒have gathered here tonight, making it around thirty people present.

Just above a set of stairs, Kylo Ren in his masked regalia steps onto a platform. He wears a different mask than his usual one. This one covers everything except the bottom part of his face, leaving his mouth exposed. There is a table behind him, holding a golden chalice. Instantly, the room quiets, drawing their attention to the cloaked figure above them. They raise their hands to him as though in prayer, each one like an authoritative demand. Kylo hears what’s in their minds like hushed whispers: their deepest desires, their lust, their pain, their hopes for tonight‒the dark side feeds off this energy, the raw energy of emotions. His followers open themselves up to him, each of their hearts’ desires shallow and hollow, easily malleable. Kylo lets his head down, indicating to them to sit down.

The beating of drums begins to fill the room and the exposed minds of the people, deeply intoxicating. It is the sound of pure, unadulterated sin. Various cups are passed around the room until everyone has one.

Picking up the chalice, Kylo raises it to the ceiling. Kylo says, deep and husky, “I offer this to you, so that we may become one, each and everyone of us in the mind, body and soul.” He clears his throat. “It is only here in this very room where we can liberate ourselves from the inhibitions and social constraints of everyday life. Now, drink with me.” He takes a sip from the chalice, letting it trickle down his throat, savoring the bittersweet flavor. The crowd follows soon after.

When they have finished, Kylo says, “Give yourselves to me, so that I can share with you the power that has been bestowed to me.”

In a single voice, they respond, “We give ourselves to you, Master Ren.”

Then, Kylo raises his arms, his eyes closed, conjuring up the Force.

Their bodies begin to sway, as though they are dancing to music. Every movement is singular, every breath is the same inhale and exhale.

_I run to the river and dive straight in_

_I pray that the water will drown out the din_

_But as the water fills my mouth_

_It couldn't wash the echoes out_

_But as the water fills my mouth_

_It couldn't wash the echoes out_

_I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole_

_'Til there's nothing left inside my soul_

_I'm as empty as that beating drum_

_But the sound has just begun_

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell!_

As they descend deeper and deeper into the spell, they are swallowed whole by the Force, until they cease to exist as individuals and become one with the Force, symbiotic and dissolving, like crystal salts dropped in water. In one last exhalation of breath, a chorus of voices cries out  in ecstasy, a release. This is a tango, a tangle of limbs: the whisper of a breath on an ear, the quivering pulse, the brush of a thigh, the grip of a hand.

Kylo Ren leaves hurriedly, not wanting to witness what comes next.

* * *

 

As Kylo walks to his private quarters, Snoke’s presence descends into his head once again. _You did very well, Kylo. See what you mean to them? You are their god‒they worship you. Could your Uncle Luke ever have helped you unlock such splendorous power?_

_Thank you, Supreme Leader. I’ve wanted nothing more than to show the world how great the Force can be, so that we can all revel in its power._

Snoke chuckles. _You shall, in good time,_ he says, knowing and prophetic. 

Kylo shivers once Snoke has left and gazes out his window, chalice in hand, staring out into the clusters of stars. He tears off the mask, sweat slick on his forehead, and downs several cups of the intoxicating drink, simply standing there, wretched and unrelenting, full of regret over what he did to his father. In the ceremonies, he never gives his followers this amount, to keep them from addiction. He gives them just enough to feel an air of lightness, like a feather. No, he saves this drink for himself for moments like this, never feeling the pleasure all those people in the temple felt, knowing only pain. He drinks until he passes out, collapsing head first onto his plain bed, the black sheet of darkness pulling him under.  

* * *

Palace of Knossos‒Iraklion, Krete

Thousands of tiny lanterns light up the outdoor pavilion, each one connected by a string wavering over the attendees’ heads, a collective, sprawling spider web of ornate lamps. If seen from thousands of miles away, it resembles a collection of stars. In the center, Kretan youths dance enthusiastically and are even joined by some Athenians, no doubt due to the introduction of that _substance_ during the toast before the food was devoured.

Rey sits above in the host’s table near her family, scowling down at the partying Kretans. _How could they be so happy when innocents were going to die come dawn tomorrow?_ Despite her stern countenance, Rey looks radiant in her ceremonial gown. It is a simple white gown with a deep V both in the back and front. Rey’s favorite part of the outfit is the snake headband that wraps along the sides of her face. She has always had a fascination for snakes.

Her cousin from Chania taps her on the shoulder, dragging Rey away from her thoughts. “Long time no see. You’re still not married, dear cousin?” Even though this is a question, she says it like a statement, giving Rey the once-over.

Rey smiles the kind of fake mannequin grin that is her best asset when dealing with the proprietaries of court life. “Oh, Leda, unlike you I don’t jump at the first opportunity for a suitable marriage. Plus, it seems your husband wishes to make a proposal considering how he’s practically gaping at my chest.” Giving a curt nod, she adds, “I think I’ve been here long enough.” She throws both hands up, indicating at the party below. “Have a good night and please tell me when you’re in town next, so we can prepare _thoroughly_ for your visit.” She bats her eyes, sweet and dumb. She, unlike her distasteful aunt, is not so good at speaking in double meanings and knowing how to coat a nasty statement with a seemingly nice one. Bluntness is her second nature.

Stalking towards her quarters, Rey hears Leda’s angry bickering with her husband in the background. She walks along a long, dark corridor leading to her quarters. Just as she turns the corner, she collides with a man. Drawing back from him, she utters an apology. He grabs her by the wrist, tugging her along and bringing them down a quiet hallway. Rey starts to struggle away from him, wringing her wrist, trying to break free.

“Let me go!” she shouts.

“Fine,” responds the man. He releases her, but she is unable to go anywhere. He has her cornered.

Recognition dawns upon Rey as she realizes he is the leader of the Athenians, the one named Poe. “You aren’t at the party?”

He scoffs. “Did you really think I could celebrate when my people and I are being sentenced to die?”

Rey frowns and crosses her arms together, letting out a “humph” of agreement.

“Which is why you’re going to help me.”

Rey raises an eyebrow. “What makes you think I’m capable of helping you? I’m just a princess, niece of the King and Queen. There’s nothing I can do for you.”

“You and I both know that’s a lie, _Mistress of the Labyrinth._ From what I hear, you created that Labyrinth, so you must have a way to navigate it.”

Rey’s jaw drops, as she draws back. “That information is classified. How did you find that out?”

“My general, Leia Organa, the one who agreed to this ridiculous scheme, informed me. You’re the only reason she relented to your aunt’s terms.” He points to her. “And me of course.” He breaks into a charismatic smile. “You can either help me willingly or unwillingly,” he adds, slinging open his jacket to display a blaster he has hidden in his pocket.

Rey looks down at it then back at him. “You don’t have to threaten me. I’ll help you however I can.” She grabs his hand. “Come with me, I have a place to show you.”

Upon arriving at Rey’s workshop, Poe looks around in awe, his mouth agape. “You created all this?” He indicates at the various blueprints on the walls of different pathways in the Labyrinth. “Why not just use a holo?”

“I do.” She points to her desk where her computer sits. “But sometimes I get stuck with a new pattern, and I have to draw it from scratch. You see, I have to constantly change the maze to prevent the Minotaur from escaping.”

“How often do you change it?”

“Every moon.”

Poe nods, raising his eyebrows slightly, still surprised by this woman’s work. “So, tell me great inventor, how do I navigate this place tomorrow morning and destroy the monster?”

“I’ve never ventured into the Labyrinth myself, but I came up with a simple way to navigate it should I, or anyone else, ever need to: a ball of string.” She pulls out the yellow ball of string from her desk drawer. “You tie it to the entrance, and although it’s soft to the touch--” she lets him feel the fabric to prove her point, which resembles a feather in texture, “--it’s very durable. Unbreakable, even.” She unrolls a piece of string form the ball, grabbing each end of the string, trying to snap it with each hand. “With this, you will be able to venture into the Labyrinth, and most importantly, find your way back.”

“And what about killing him?”

She sighs. “That I don’t have the answer to. He’s not of this world. In the old days, when he terrorized the countryside, we tried everything to be able to kill him, but nothing would work. It’s like he’s immune. The only solution was to trap him.”

“How come he didn’t just starve when you trapped him?”

“My aunt and uncle decided to keep him as a pet of sorts, as a means of intimidation to use against their enemies. They give him pounds of raw meat to feed his insatiable appetite for flesh.”

“Some pet,” he scoffs. Turning to her, he accuses, “You let them control people like this?”

She raises her head to meet him at eye level, shoulders back, defensive. In a harsh tone, she says, “When I came up with idea of the Labyrinth, I did what I had to do to keep my people safe. Our economy suffered because he was killing farmers and so did the will of our people each time he devoured a child. I didn’t think my aunt and uncle would turn the Minotaur into their own weapon of destruction. I thought we would trap him, let him die, and that would be the end of it.” She grunts in frustration, “And they never did something like this before. They would usually use if for the worst criminals: rapists, murderers, people who did things no one would even talk about. It’s more of a threat: ‘If you go against us, we’ll feed you to the Minotaur.’ Now they’ve gone too far.”

Realizing his mistake, Poe raises his hands in surrender. “I share your frustration, Rey, but I can’t get rid of him unless I know how to kill him.”

She looks up at him, “I may not know how to kill the Minotaur, but I know someone who might. She’s older than time itself. If anyone knows, it’s her. I’ll go to her tonight and come back to your quarters.”

Poe nods his assent, and Rey places her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I will do all I can to make sure you and your people make it out alive.”

* * *

Maz’s Castle, outskirts of Iraklion, Krete  

Since her meeting with Poe, Rey has changed into less conspicuous clothing, wearing a tan cloak pulled over her head with a pair of slacks and shirt. Her heavy boots clack on Maz Kanata’s wooden floor, making people draw their eyes toward her. They look away just as quickly, finding nothing interesting in a regular human girl.

This is the kind of place where Rey knows not to look twice‒there are all kinds of species from other planets. She came across this place in her early teens when she was exploring the city‒her favorite past time. She likes to scavenge items, looking for the good among the bad, and fix them up herself. Of course, her family doesn’t know that she sneaks out at night‒or at least during times when she’s certain her aunt won’t be looking for her. She has learned a lot from these excursions: how to protect herself, how to not draw attention to herself, and what it’s like to be a normal person. It is also an escape from her dreadful court life.

Maz took a liking to Rey when she stopped her from making a bad exchange, telling Maz she was getting ripped off. Since then, Maz has served as a mentor and friend to her.

Walking to the bar, Rey lifts her hood slightly to reveal her eyes to the bartender, Slam.  

Slam lifts his eyebrows in recognition. “I’ll tell the boss you’re here. She’ll be with you soon, kid.”

As she waits, Rey takes a seat. She taps her fingers on the wooden counter, humming some tune someone used to sing to her. Suddenly, she feels a pull from within, like a _tugging_ in her chest, drawing her downstairs. “I’ll be right back,” she mutters to the bartender. Standing up she walks towards a corridor in the back of the building, stepping down a flight of stairs. As she continues down the hall, a door on her right bursts open. Venturing inside, she discovers a room full of dusty wooden boxes and various trinkets, a scavenger’s paradise. One timber chest covered with a white cloth stands out to her. Rey removes the cloth and opens the lid. She finds a metal cylinder-shaped object and picks it up.

The moment she touches it, she is no longer at Maz’s place. First, she’s inside a ship, a Corellian YT- 1300 light freighter to be exact, walking along a corridor. A girl screams “No!” piercing her ears. The ship shakes, knocking her nearly off her feet.

There is rain, and she’s fallen face first on the desert ground, covered in mud. A man advances towards her with a lightsaber in his hand. As he’s about to stab her, another steps in and impales him through the heart, his lightsaber red as blood. A fearsome man cloaked in all black, wearing a mask. The man in the mask looks at her, then walks toward her, and she feels the urge to run.

Rey turns around, and she witnesses herself as a child, screaming to a ship flying in the sky, “Come back!” She’s with her aunt at the entrance of the palace. Her aunt grips the girl’s shoulder and says, “Don’t worry, little one. I will take care of you just as I promised your mother.” This doesn’t reassure her. The sky swallows the ship.

She’s older, on an unfamiliar beach, her limbs sinking into the sands as the waves drench her skirts, head in her hands.

Once the vision is over, Rey stumbles out of the room, landing flat on her rear, slightly shaking, gripping the floor beneath her to make sure it’s real. She sees Maz at the end of the hall, her face distraught and asks, “What the _kriff_ was that? I shouldn’t have gone in there.”

When Maz reaches Rey, she replies, “That lightsaber belonged to the great Jedi, Luke Skywalker, and his father before him. And now, it calls to you.”

Rey recalls how heroic stories of valiant Jedi and their Sith counterparts were spread around like rumors in her youth. She shakes her head rapidly, completely dismissing the possibility that they could be anything more than exaggerated stories or that the weapon of a legendary Jedi would call to her. “I have to find something to kill the Minotaur. Please, Maz, can you help me? I don’t want all those young people to die.”

“What you found in that room is your answer.” She points to the door behind them.

Rey looks at her in confusion, her eyebrows knit together.

“The Minotaur is born from the dark side of the Force. The only thing that can kill him is a tool that can help maneuver the Force.”

“Can I take it then?”

“Of course, it’s practically yours.”

“Good.” Rey smiles, a sense of hope lingering over her like the creep of the morning sun through closed curtains. “I can give it to the Athenians for protection, so they can use it to kill the Minotaur.”

Maz shakes her head. “Mark my words, that lightsaber won’t do anything for you or them without the proper user. The saber‒you must take it and kill the Minotaur yourself. No one else is fit to wield it. It has chosen _you_.”

Rey looks down at Maz, her eyes pleading. “How can I do this? If I go through with this, not only will I be committing treason, but surely I can’t kill the Minotaur myself? I have no training with such a weapon.” Rey turns away from Maz’s gaze.

Sensing her doubt, Maz implores Rey to look at her. “I’m no Jedi, but I know the Force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. If you close your eyes, you can feel it.” She shuts her eyes, drawing in a breath, “The light‒it’s always been there. It will guide you.” She opens her eyes.

Reys nods her head begrudgingly, still unable to accept it. “And what about my family? My country? Am I to leave them behind and join the Athenians?” _Join Poe,_ she gulps.

Maz places her hand on Rey’s shoulder. “Child, you know the truth. I can see it in your eyes. The belonging you seek is not before you but ahead. There is nothing for you here with a family that treats you like a stranger and uses you for your gifts. You are old enough now to leave this wretched place.”

Rey wraps her arms around Maz. They embrace as Rey nods her head. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes. “I’ll see you again.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Maz answers back, her right hand patting Rey’s head.

* * *

Palace of Knossos, Iraklion, Krete

Just past two a.m., Rey rushes into Poe’s quarters. She finds him awake, looming in front of the window, staring out into the sea.

He turns to greet her, his eyes so hopeful. “Have you found a way to kill the Minotaur?”

“Why aren’t you asleep? Surely you need a good night’s rest before tomorrow?”

“You think I could sleep with impending doom hanging over me? Anyways,” he says and shakes his head, dismissing the notion, “Please, tell me you’ve found an answer.”

“I have!” Rey beams. She pulls the lightsaber from her sack and displays it to him, her hands steady as she holds it.

Poe’s eyes widen in surprise, ripe with curiosity. “Where did you get one of these? I thought they no longer existed.” He reaches his hand out slightly, but draws it back, as if he’s afraid to touch it.

“Remember that old friend I told you about?”

He nods.

“Well, she had one of these in possession, said it belonged to Luke Skywalker. She says it’s the only thing that can be used to kill the Minotaur, who is born of the Force, the dark side.”

“The Force? Isn’t that a myth?”

“Either way-” she looks up at him, “-it’s our only hope. Do you know how to wield such a weapon?”

“Not this exact one, but I’ve trained with something similar. May I?” He places his hand out in front of her, about to grasp the object, but Rey takes a step back.

“Not so fast. I need to make sure I will have a place after all this is over. Have you forgotten that I am committing treason against my own people and country by helping you?”

Poe draws back slightly, offended. “Of course, you’ll have a place with us. When all this is over, I will take you back on our ship and escort you to Leia Organa myself. Believe me, you have a place with us. You’re too talented not to.” He grins at her.

Her eyes spark at that name: Leia Organa, the war hero, a princess like herself, who surely didn’t just sit around stuck in a palace. She smiles back at him. “Then it’s settled.” She hands the saber to him.

Taking a step away from her, he ignites the saber, gaping at the ray of luminescent blue ray of light that’s emitted. He spins it from side to side, hearing the vibration of energy channeling around it, how it _whips_ through the air. “I think this will do just fine.”

As he maneuvers the saber, Rey recalls Maz’s words. _You must be the one to kill the Minotaur._ But surely that’s ridiculous. She has no idea how to wield such a weapon against the Minotaur. At least Poe has some training, so he’s better suited.

Poe’s enthusiasm snaps her out of her thoughts. “Thank you, Rey, my companions and I owe you our lives.” He places his hand on her shoulder, and Rey looks down at it.

“Don’t thank me just yet.”

Poe nods his head, “Well, the least I can do is thank you for helping me rest assured tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's dress looks like this: http://attackoftheclothes.tumblr.com/post/144274760953/ceremonial-gown-for-princess-leia-organa


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately there is no Kylo in this chapter because it all takes place in Krete, but on the plus side, Rey turns into a badass! :) 
> 
> Let me know if you have any questions!

Palace of Knossos, Iraklion Krete

The sun rises into the sky that morning, blaringly bright. Not a single cloud hangs in the vast blue sky. The Queen, King, royal family, their entourage, and the Athenian youths are gathered at the entrance of the Labyrinth. In the distance, Rey can hear the bellows of the Minotaur, an echo of an echo, as if he knows what’s to come.

The Queen steps into the middle of the crowd, her head held high and posture erect. Clearing her throat, she addresses the crowd, “Today is the day you reach your fate. You might think me cruel or think your  _ sacrifice  _ is in vain, but this is how your country is repenting for the death of our son on Athenian soil.” She casts a brief look to her husband then sets her gaze back on the crowd. “After today, Athens’ debt will be paid.” She turns to her servants and raises her hands, “Open the gates,” she commands in an icy tone. They didn’t even bother to check the Athenians for weapons, because any weapon known to them is futile against the Minotaur.

As the Queen watches the Athenians shuffle into the Labyrinth in a synchronized, soldier-like formation, she takes their silence as compliant acceptance of their fate, but Rey can feel their determination reverberate in each step they take—this is not the look of people who believe they will die.

The gates close. The crowd disperses. Rey looks towards her aunt and uncle, uttering a silent goodbye. Then, she turns away, never looking back.

* * *

 

After watching the Athenians descend into the Labyrinth, Rey ventures into her workshop to watch the feed of the Athenians in the Labyrinth. When the Labyrinth was created, Rey made sure to set up cameras everywhere, not only to keep an eye on the pathways herself to better construct new ones, but to also keep an eye on the Minotaur. Her aunt and uncle had asked her to record the Athenians inside the Labyrinth‒for what purpose, Rey doesn’t want to think about, but in the end she knows it doesn’t matter. She feels like a masochist, watching these people as they hold each other’s hands in pairs and follow the string that Poe uses to navigate the maze. Judging by how good the Minotaur’s senses are and how hungry he is, it won’t be long before they find him, or he finds them.

* * *

 

The Labyrinth is dark, lit only by a few lanterns, making the place dim. The air is dusty, like a cramped attic, and smells like dried blood or rusted metal. Every time Poe draws a breath, he feels like he’s swallowing various particles, all sticking to the walls of his throat. Descending into the Labyrinth, Poe feels as though bugs are crawling all over his skin, and no matter how much he tries to swat them away, they seem to leave their mark on his flesh.

“Everyone keep together!” he yells out. He thought about having them split up or leaving them behind in pairs as he pursued the Minotaur, but he decided it was too risky. It’s not like they have a means of communication or are fully equipped with weapons.

Before this morning, Rey also informed him that at the center of the Labyrinth was the Minotaur’s dwelling and Poe decided that was the fastest way to get to him. The hardest part was how to figure out where he was going so he could get to the Minotaur. Rey could help him in many ways, but it’s not like she could transfer her memory of the layout of the Labyrinth into his mind.

As they shuffle along the dirt path, wandering listlessly, Poe senses a change in the density of the air, almost as if it’s heavier. Then, he hears it: the approach of dense footsteps and huffing breaths, and Poe knows the monster is close by. His companions notice it too, clutching each other’s hands tighter. Sensing their fear, Poe turns to them and lifts his finger to his lips. In a last minute decision, Poe says, “I’m going to go after him. Stay here and stick together. And whatever you do, don’t move away from the string.”

Before someone can protest, Poe dashes around the next corner and begins to run. The string trails behind him. After a few more twists and turns, Poe sees the monster at the end of his path, and he is utterly unprepared for the sight. While the monster is as bulky as a bull, he’s at least twelve feet tall, standing on his two hind feet. The body resembles a man’s except it is covered in bushy heaps of hair, the strands so thick that each looks like a straw of hay. He is barrel-chested, broad shouldered, and has thigh muscles thick as two columns. The face is that of a bull with wide nostrils taut against it. His horns turn upwards in the shape of a crescent moon. His eyes are the same color as the human bodies he tears his teeth into. As Poe looks into the eyes of the beast, he sees the face of someone who has been denied the sun nearly all their life, or rather someone who once reveled in the light of the sun, then had it taken from him, forced to adjust to the darkness.

Wide-eyed and shaking, Poe shoves the ball of string in his pocket, ignites the lightsaber, his palms sweaty, then charges. The Minotaur bellows in response, closing in on him. The monster lunges forward, aiming for Poe’s head, but he dodges it, moving to the left. While the Minotaur is massive, Poe has an advantage because it doesn’t take as much energy to maneuver his body as it does for the Minotaur, making him quicker and lighter on his feet. Poe aims for the Minotaur’s leg, trying to make him stumble. Lifting the saber, Poe strikes the Minotaur’s calf, cutting through the meaty flesh. The Minotaur roars, painful and angry.

Just as Poe is about to swing again, the monster grabs his hand in mid air, claws digging into Poe’s skin. In an instant, the monster flings Poe against the wall, with no more effort than throwing a ball, effectively knocking him out. After the lightsaber falls to the ground, the Minotaur grabs Poe’s arm and drags him by it. The ball of string falls from Poe’s pocket, but his limbs leave tracks in the sand, carving out a path.

* * *

 

“No!” Rey screams in the dim, silent room. Jumping out of her seat, she rushes out of the workshop. Now there is no choice but to find the lightsaber and kill the Minotaur herself, just as Maz had said.

Finding the side entrance to the Labyrinth, she ventures inside, following Poe’s string, running as fast as her legs will carry her. She discovers the Athenians seated on the floor, holding one another in panic. “Don’t be afraid, she says. “The Minotaur won’t be coming for you, not now at least. I’ve observed that when groups of people are sent down here, he likes to hunt them one by one, so you are safe here for now. I’m going to go after Poe so he won’t come for you.”

“We’re coming with you,” a woman with thick, dark eyebrows and curly hair says.

Rey turns her head to the direction of the string. “Come on then!” She breaks out into a sprint. They run behind Rey until the string trail ends, stopping to look for clues that indicate Poe’s whereabouts where he struggled with the Minotaur.

Brushing the wall where the Minotaur smashed Poe’s head, Rey crouches down to pick up the lightsaber. Getting up, she finds the trail Poe involuntarily left behind, pointing to it for the Athenians. She charges forward, the Athenians following suit, still hand in hand.

When Rey reaches the Minotaur’s lair, she assumes the worst when she finds Poe laying motionless next to a stack of bones, which are brown from decay, but is relieved to see the Minotaur hasn’t tried to devour him yet. He was probably waiting for him to wake.

When she sees the face of the Minotaur, she wonders if this is the face that terrorized her people for so long and how they felt looking into his bleak eyes. Rey had spent nearly all her life trying to trap this monster, and yet she is wandering into the very mechanism designed to imprison him, actively seeking him out. She has come face-to-face with what made her life’s work possible, and what a vile face it is.

The Minotaur roars, indicating to Rey and the Athenians they are not welcome here, and Rey gets in a defensive stance, standing her ground, shoulders back. When she ignites the lightsaber, she understands why Maz said it calls to her. Despite never using a lightsaber before, she feels a surge of power flow between her and the saber in an exchange of energy. Holding it behind her like a bat, she rushes forward, as the Minotaur stampedes towards her.

Each time the monster takes a step, she feels the ground beneath her vibrate, nearly hurtling her off her feet. When she swings the saber forward, she tries to aim for the same place Poe did when he injured the beast, but the Minotaur sidesteps her. The monster brings his fist forward, and Rey ducks to avoid it. When she comes back up, she tries to stab him in the stomach, but instead he shoves Rey, sending her and the saber flying across the room.

Rey lands on her stomach, face first and choking as she breathes in the grimy sand. Rey can hear the Minotaur slowly advancing toward her, his breath coming out in pants. As she lies on the ground, lingering for a second and closing her eyes, she remembers Maz’s words:  _ The Force moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes. Feel it. The light‒it’s always been there. It will guide you. _ When Rey opens her eyes, she knows what to do. Lifting her head and reaching her hand forward, she calls out to the lightsaber, and it surges forward, locking in her hand.

Rey jumps to her feet and turns around. The Minotaur is waiting for her, legs open in a wide stance and chest puffed out. Rey charges forward, but instead of directly striking him, she dives between his legs. Before he can swoop around to meet her, she jumps up and grabs onto one of his horns. She is able to use his thick body as leverage to pull herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. His arms flailing, he tries to spin her around to knock her down, but she holds on tight, like a vine wrapped around a tree. Lifting her right arm up, she pierces the Minotaur’s throat with the saber.

As she draws the life out of him, she finally sees the truth of how he came to be. 

In this Force vision, Rey sees her aunt with her legs spread wide, screaming in pain, as she gives birth to twins: one a beautiful, healthy boy, and the other a deformed beast with the head of a bull. She holds the beautiful baby boy against her chest, rocking it, and scowls at the other in disgust. She sends him to his death, ordering him to be taken to the mountains in the north and thrown off a cliff. Somehow, he survived and became the monster he is known to be, terrorizing the people of Krete.

The Minotaur drops with a heavy thud, as Rey lands on top of him to cushion her fall, and the walls around them shake slightly. Rey, in shock, takes a second to process what just occurred, and then rushes to Poe instantly, who is now conscious. His companions are already there, trying to help him up. Grinning up at her, he says, “You know, for someone who has never used a lightsaber before, you’re pretty good at it.”

She looks down at him and replies, “It wasn’t my skill that helped me. For some reason, it chose me.”

“Alright, Ms. Jedi, let’s get you to Athens, and maybe we can find out what this all means.”

They shuffle their way out of the Labyrinth, leaving behind dark corridors and twisting hallways. Before Rey boards Poe’s ship, she puts the Labyrinth into self-destruct mode, so that the King and Queen can never use it for unjust reasons. The palace won’t collapse on top of it—she made sure of that. The Minotaur is no longer. There is no use for the Labyrinth, and she won’t allow there to be. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to present Kylo and Rey's first meeting!!

Order of Ren’s Main Base, Naxos, Hellas

Entering Snoke’s lair, Kylo Ren walks up stone steps and bows his head in greeting. He raises his head and says in his mechanical voice, “You summoned me, Master.”

The holo of Snoke looms over him, massive. To Kylo Ren, Snoke has always been a giant who could crush him under his foot, an aspiration.

Snoke replies, “There’s been an awakening in the Force. Have you felt it?”

“Yes,” Kylo admits. “At night, I was roused from my slumber and strangely drawn to the moon. I certainly sensed a stirring inside the Force.”

“A bird tells me of a girl in the west, in Krete, specifically.” Snoke leans his head on his hand, deeply intrigued. “It says she’s strong with the Force. As of this moment, she’s aboard a ship with the best warriors of Athens. You have to make sure that she does not make it to Athens. I don’t care what it takes, but I want her brought here and trained by you. And when she is ready, I want you to show her to me.”

“Although I would never go against your judgment, Supreme Leader, I must wonder why this girl is so important?”

“She is the one of the students from the Jedi academy that Luke created, a daughter of two of the original Jedi before Darth Vader’s purge.”

Kylo’s eyes widen in surprise. “But how can it be? I thought they were all slaughtered for not submitting to his will? The only reason I survived was because I was kept hidden by my parents.”

“Somehow, this one escaped.” Snoke waves his hand dismissively. “It does not matter either way. Think of how great you two could be. While your parents and uncle wanted to stifle your powers and feared your greatness, I helped foster them for a purpose: to show the world what the Force is capable of. And while for now we still live in shadow, It won’t be long before all that changes. You see, you and I, we need the girl, a crusade for our cause. I’m told she has great power within her, and you need to help her find it.”

“Yes, Master.” He nods. “I now see how this will benefit us. I will try my best to do your will.” He kneels down and bows his head to his master, showing complete compliance.

It isn’t until he is outside Snoke’s quarters that he allows himself to gather his thoughts. Overall, the girl intrigues him. If she is as strong as Snoke says she is, she can serve as a great companion in the Force. Also, the Knights of Ren need more female followers, so she would be a great addition should it come to that. Despite how well this could go, Kylo can’t help but feel dread lingering in the back of his mind. This is a test, and the fact that he has to rely on another person’s actions unnerves him. Should he fail, he doesn’t know what would become of him, or the girl.

* * *

Inside the ship, Poe stirs in his sleep,  forehead slick with sweat. Tossing the sheets around, unable to decide if he wants them on or off, he groans, visibly uncomfortable. He wants to awaken, but a strong force, like a black veil over his mind, keeps pulling him under, clouding his sense of awareness.

In his dreams, he’s submerged inside a murky lake, the water so black it makes him ache for color, for the sun. Hearing a ripple through the water, he sees two red-and-black striped snakes. Advancing towards him, they brush along his calves. Fear strikes his heart, which feels like two fangs piercing his chest. A gloved hand grabs his neck, placing him in a chokehold. The last thing he sees before the hand pulls him under, like a wave crashing over his head, is a hooded figure in a mask, overcoming him. He can’t breathe, can’t scream. He can only struggle under the weight, thrashing his limbs about, breath heaving in his lungs as water fills them.

Then, the hand brings him back up again. He is no longer in the lake, his clothes no longer weighted and sopping. He is strapped to an interrogation chair, a white light blaring into his eyes, making his vision spotty.

The hooded figure hovers above him, giant as a pillar, blocking the light, casting Poe in darkness. He says, in a deep mechanical voice, “I need the girl. You will give her to me.”

Poe shakes his head, jaw locked. He doesn’t have to see the face beneath the mask to know who it is. This is Ben, his old childhood friend. Memories of those evenings when he and Ben would play dejarik or the sleepless nights when they would stargaze, pointing to the various dots of light, trying to connect them together to form constellations, scatter throughout his brain. How far they have come since then. How painful a memory can be when tainted with pain, with loss—the flowers of childhood bliss drenched in blood, the petals sopping, lifeless.

Kylo chuckles, derisive, and says, “Very well. Have it your way.” He reaches his hand out, close enough to touch Poe’s face, but instead of a caress, a sharp, searing pain cuts into his mind, the pain of being prodded and tampered with against his will, his memories at the mercy of someone else. The pain is not physical in essence, but mental, like a great strain on the mind while obsessing over a problem: the restlessness, the hopelessness.

Poe’s head snaps back against the chair, his breath coming out in large huffs.

Kylo says, “I’ve tracked your ship. Any effort to escape would be futile. If you leave her at the nearest planet, I’ll let you go free.”

Poe, barely audible, says, “I will not be intimidated by you.”

Kylo tightens his grip on Poe, making him clamp his mouth shut to keep from crying out. Poe’s head lifts, the veins in his neck pulsating. Unable to bear it any longer, he howls in pain.

Instantly, Kylo halts his hold on Poe. He leans down to whisper in Poe’s ear, menacing and gruff, “If you don’t give me the girl, I’ll take you and her by force. And I will do this to you, like I did before when I was looking for the map to Skywalker. Except this time there will be no Leia to save you. Your mind will be nothing but my playground. I could set off bombs in there if I’d like, or I could make you think ants are crawling all over you, until you have no connection to your own body.”

“Fine,” Poe succumbs. “But I must warn you, _Ben_. She has more fire in her than you could ever hope to have. You might get yourself burned trying to extinguish it.”

Kylo, alarmed at having been called by the name given to him at birth, the name he’s tried so hard to distance himself from, withdraws suddenly, and the last thing Poe feels before he stirs awake is vines wrapping over his skin, squeezing him.

* * *

Santorini, Hellas

Rey wakes from her deep slumber, hazy and confused. The sun blinds her, searing her eyes. Looking up, she sees Poe’s ship soaring away in the sky as it blocks the sun, casting a shadow over the shore she’s been left on. Standing up, Rey runs towards the waves, soaking her skirts, and reaches her hand out towards the sky. She screams in a muffled voice, as if holding in a sob, “Please come back!” _Please, don’t leave me here,_ she thinks. _Don’t leave me in a foreign place like my parents did._ When Poe’s ship is only a speck in the boundless sky, Rey sits on the sand, kicking the water away from her, and shouts, as if bestowing a curse on someone. Unraveling from the core, she sobs, her breath catching as she weeps. She was Poe’s path home, and this is how he repays her‒with broken promises and abandonment.

A hand lands on Rey’s shoulder, startling her. When she turns around, she faces a man cloaked in all black, a mask covering his face.

“Don’t cry,” he says, and she notices his voice is not his own. Instead, it comes out mechanical and automated in a deep, heavy rumble. It isn’t a command, but it isn’t what she would call comforting.

Rey gazes up at him, her eyes scrunched together to protect herself from the glare of the sun, and juts out her bottom lip. “What do you even know?” she says, defiance in her tone. She brings her knees to her chest, hugging herself, and rests her head on them.

“I think I know enough of abandonment to say that there’s no use in trying to bring back the people who leave you. You have to force yourself to leave them too.”

Bringing her head back up, Rey says, “Perhaps you’re right, but that doesn’t make me feel any less miserable.” Her face is set in a frown, as she gazes at the waves lapping at the shore, brushing against her toes. At least she has stopped sobbing, instead feeling numb inside.

His glance reaches the sky in the direction where Poe’s shift flew off. “I know a way to drown your miseries, but it’s only a temporary solution,” he says. “The pain is back the next day tenfold.”

Gathering herself, she rises, almost stumbling, a bit lightheaded. “I think I’ll pass. Who are you anyways? It isn’t common for strange men in masks to offer to help you drown your miseries.”

He smirks slightly beneath the mask, liking her humor. “I’m Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, right hand of Supreme Leader Snoke—”

Rey yawns, interrupting him. “I’ve never heard of the Knights of Ren, nor this Snoke fellow, so you’ve got to do better than that to impress me.” She gives him a once-over.

He puffs his chest out, scoffing, as if offended by her doubt in his credentials. “Your wish is my command.” He lifts one hand in the air, curls his finger, and the lightsaber strapped around her waist leaves her, landing in the palm of Kylo’s hand.

“Hey, that’s mine!” She charges towards him, trying to get it back, but he holds it over her head as she jumps up on her tiptoes trying to reach it.

He shakes his head, outright smiling. “Actually, it’s mine. It belonged to my grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, and his son after him, so I inherit it by default.”

“Then why wasn’t it in your possession in the first place?” She raises an eyebrow at him, cocking her hip. After hearing the news of his heritage, she tries to hide her astonishment. _Skywalker._ There were stories passed around in Krete about the Skywalkers. They said every time a Skywalker was born, it was a gamble, either they would land on greatness or madness. Rey wonders which one he is.

“That is,” he pauses, “a question I do not have an answer to.”

“Well then, answer this, great Skywalker: how did you do that earlier with the lightsaber?” She peers up at him with open eyes, curious.

“What? You mean this?” He raises his finger in the air, swirling slightly, tantalizing. Her hair levitates, static at the tips.

“Stop that!” she yells, swatting down the strands of hair. “Yes! How do you do stuff like that?”

“I channel the Force to do what I want. The same way you did when you used _this_ lightsaber to kill the Minotaur.” He shakes the hand holding the lightsaber in triumph, lifting it slightly.

One eyebrow rises over the other, inquisitive, like the way a voice goes up at the end of a question. “How do you know about that?”

“For one, I felt it in the Force‒the loss of life, even one so terrible as the Minotaur’s. Also, my superior informed me about you. ‘This girl is strong in the Force,’ he claimed.”

“Well, how did he find out about that?” She is a bit frustrated at this mysterious, marvelous Force, like it’s some inside joke she’s not a part of or a big secret.

Kylo shrugs, as if it doesn’t concern him because he never questions Snoke about matters such as this. “He has spies everywhere.”

Her chest puffs out slightly as she inhales, trying to calm herself. “Is that why you’re here?”

He nods his head. “Yes, I have a proposition for you, princess.” He says the last word with a smirk on his lips. “Perhaps we can talk somewhere more private?”

“I’m no longer a princess,” she says without an ounce of regret. “And I don’t know about that. It’s usually not smart for young women to go to private places with strange men who hide their faces.”

“We can go somewhere public then. I just need to get out of this unbearable heat.”

“You’re the one covered head to toe in black garb for some strange reason,” she teases.

“I won’t justify myself to you,” he shoots at her.

“Oh, I wasn’t asking for justifications. That,” she points at his outfit, “just seems like an awfully illogical choice of wardrobe considering the temperature in the whole Hellas system is well above average this time of year.”

She doesn’t have to see his face to know that he is glaring at her. “Let’s just get out of he here,” he barks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon where Kylo (then Ben) and Poe were childhood friends who would stargaze together and play cute little games children play. As they grew older, Ben started to resent Poe because Han seemed to favor Poe because they share similar interests, even though he loves his son dearly! :'( Ugh, excuse me while I turn into a mess of a human being.
> 
> Also, will Rey accept Kylo's proposal, hm? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo "interrogates" Rey, but it doesn't go the way it does in the movie.

Santorini, Hellas

He takes them to a grand pavilion called “Atlantis.” It serves as a restaurant by day and tavern by night. Stacks of grand columns build on top of each other to create five levels in a pyramid shape—the base being the grandest and the top, the smallest. All kinds of plant life hang from the ceiling. They’re not the kinds you would find in the forest, but rather the types you could discover underwater. Waterfalls pour into small streams along the entrance’s walkway, and Rey catches sight of two koi fish, their scales iridescent in the sunlight.

When Kylo Ren walks over to the host, Rey trails behind, trying to keep up with his long strides. He whispers something in the host’s ear, whose eyes widen before promptly taking the pair to a remote, private room in the back.

When they are both seated at the table in the plush, cushioned seats, Rey says, “This isn’t exactly public.”

“If I wanted to, I could have kidnapped you already, these people be damned.” He points to the door.

She nods her head cautiously, believing his claim.

Kylo clears his throat and says, “Do you know where we are?”

“Of course, I do. We’re in Santorini. ‘Paradise of the entire Hellas System,’ as they say. Some would even argue the whole galaxy. This--” she gestures to the grand building surrounding them, “--used to be part of the lost city of Atlantis, which mysteriously sunk into the sea. The people who created this place took what was left of it and restored it to its former glory. This place is infamous. Every child of Hellas knows of it.”

A server brings them cups of water and asks them if they would like anything to eat. Kylo shakes his head and asks the waiter to let them be for the rest of the evening. The waiter nods his head before promptly departing.

As Rey raises her glass to take a sip of water, Kylo begins, “As of right now, you’re an exiled princess of Crete. You have nothing. No name, no friends or family, no home. It is a hard truth, a painful one you may say, but a truth nonetheless. Now, before I tell you my offer, I’m going to ask you a series of questions. I need to find out if you’re the girl they say you are. The girl I’ve heard so much about.” He smirks, a slight indication at a dare for her to prove him right.  

“What would you like to know?” Not many have ever asked her questions more complex than if she would like her drink refilled or how she would like her dress styled for the next banquet.

“When you were there, you were a Cretan princess on the surface, taken in by your aunt and uncle, the King and Queen. You spent your days hidden behind palace walls, behind the overbearing, domineering presence of your adopted family. But there has always been more to you. You couldn’t let yourself  be useless, couldn’t allow the world to go on without you. You—,” he draws out the syllable, “with an appetite for touch, for taste‒a taste of danger, adventure, boundless knowledge. This is what led you to look inside yourself and seek something most people wouldn’t dream possible. You studied everything: engineering, literature, astronomy, architecture. You became an inventor of one of the greatest structures of the modern world‒the Labyrinth.”

“You flatter me so,” Rey says, her mouth curved in a slight smile, her head leaning on her hand, like she is a child, listening to an intriguing story.

He continues, “But no one ever knew, except the very people who took advantage of your gifts. They didn’t want anyone else to know so someone could take you. And maybe, they even _feared_ you. Yet that didn’t stop you. You’re a creator after all, so you can give the world nothing but your creations.”

“Are you finished?” she asks, not sure where the line between what he knows about her from his spies and how much he has figured out by reading her is drawn. It’s nice to hear someone else voice aloud her accomplishments, what she couldn’t sleep for, her head too anxious and full of ideas, but she doesn’t want to live her life like this, as a shadow, chasing her physical body, the one that everyone sees but never sees through.

“Tell me why you created the Labyrinth.” He places his hand on the table, gloved fingers tapping the wood.

“To save my people from the wrath of the Minotaur. I saw it as a solution to a problem.” she says, as if it’s obvious.

He nods his head, accepting her answer. “But why keep it hidden beneath the grandeur of the palace? Why not show to all the world how you imprisoned the terrible monster?”

“The world has no use for terrible things such as monsters. People don’t want to come face-to-face with them. It reminds them of the nastiest parts of themselves. Keep him above the surface, for what? To be mocked, ridiculed, terrorized. At least down there, he was useful, if only to cause terror to my aunt and uncle’s enemies.”

“So, you have compassion for the monster? Compassion is a dangerous thing, Rey.” He grips the table slightly, but when her eyes land on his hands, he softens.

“Compassion? No, not compassion. _Understanding_. ”

He flares up, slightly, his gaze sharp. “Is that what drove you to kill the monster? Understanding?” This is the first question that isn’t stated as a command.

“No, the understanding didn’t come until later. I killed him because I had to. It was the only way _out._ ”

Kylo tilts his head to the side in confusion.

Rey continues, “When I created the Labyrinth, I made it to resemble the mind. The confusing pathways, constantly changing, much like the unorganized thought process. You see, each and everyday, we accept and reject certain paths, all which can potentially lead to an ultimate goal that we have in mind. That is the power of choice. And if we don’t know whether to reject or accept a path, to go left or right, that’s when it becomes confusing, that’s when we can’t make a choice. When the paths keep switching, right or wrong, left or right, then comes the hesitance, then the _fear._ ”

Kylo interrupts, “The fear keeps you from reaching your ultimate goal.” He looks off to the side, contemplative, and then sets his gaze back on her.  

“Yes, among other factors.”

Kylo raises his eyebrows in admiration, shaking his head slightly. “That’s how you did it then. You used his own fear against him, so that he could never find his way out.” He stares at her intently. “That’s a cruel thing to do, even to a monster.”

“I know,” she says, solemn and considerate. “It’s sad to think,” she pauses, “he was only free in death.”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to you to show me how you killed the Minotaur.”

“How could I possibly show you?” Her head tilts to the side, a strand of hair falling from behind her ear.

“I have the ability to enter your mind and sift through your thoughts and memories, with the Force.”

Shaking her head slightly, her eyebrows scrunch, lost in the details, as if she is looking at a globe trying to pinpoint a specific location. “Will you see everything?”

“No, I couldn’t possibly see everything in a few minutes. That would take months, maybe years. However, I might see something not relative to what I’m looking for in my search for that specific memory. It’s much like looking through an archive for a specific book.”

“Will it hurt?” she asks low, almost in a whisper.

“Not unless you actively resist.”

Nodding her head, she says, “Fine, I’ll allow it, but I want to see the face of the man entering my mind.”

In lieu of a verbal response, he bows his head to place his hands on the sides of the mask, pressing a latch, and the mask comes off with a hiss. As he lifts his head to look at Rey, she is met with vulnerable, expressive eyes, the same color as the ground after rainfall, and Rey suddenly knew why he wears the mask.

“Just relax,” he says in a soft, low voice, which isn’t as heavy as it is when he dawns the mask. “I will go slow. Close your eyes, and focus on your breathing.”

Rey does as he suggests, lying back into the seat, as if to mold herself into it. She feels him hovering near her, his hand reaching out to her. His breath tickles her neck.

When he enters her mind, it is subtle, like waves hitting the shore or the ripple of gooseflesh over the skin. She shifts in her seat, a bit uncomfortable.

“Shh,” he whispers, close to her ear. “It’s okay. I feel it too.”

“I see the palace where you grew up‒the only home you’ve ever known. I see the faces of your family members, never truly accepting you as a member of the family, always making you feel like an outsider. I see you withdrawn from them in the library, laborious in your studies. I see you in your workshop, the moon hanging above your head as you bend over, meticulously scribbling notes. The way they look at you when you show them the layout for the Labyrinth, both fear and admiration intermixed in one‒I see that too.” He inhales, immersed in her mind.

Then, a memory:

_Aunt Pasiphae cries out, cursing to the sky, sobbing. But the grief doesn’t last long because then comes the anger like a strike of lightening._

_She lifts her head to the messenger, her signature queenly iciness solidifying her face, stony and cold. “You will tell Athens that I demand fourteen Athenian youths, seven male and seven female, to compensate for my son’s death on Athenian soil. They will be sacrificed to the Minotaur in my son’s name.”_

_Rey stands up instantly, everyone’s eyes in the courtroom shooting to her. “You can’t possibly demand that! That is a price too high to pay, and it won’t bring him back.”_

_“Insolent girl, our relations with Athens have never been cordial. Did you really think this was all an accident? My son was likely murdered. Go to your little workshop at once,” she demands, throwing her hand in the air, “and make the Labyrinth more complicated than ever. I don’t want there to be any chance of survival.” She gives Rey one last glare before turning to address the rest of the court, “If Athens refuses my terms, I personally guarantee we will go to war with them. Since they wouldn’t want to harm their precious little Republic, they will agree, and somebody better make sure that monster beneath us is starved for a week before the Athenians meet their deaths!”_

When Kylo witnesses that, he knows that was the moment where Rey knew she could no longer be a part of that family‒the moment everything changed. Latching on to that memory, he follows it to the end: her denial of her Force-sensitivity, her descent into the Labyrinth to save the Athenians, and how her determination in the Force brought down her hand in that fateful swing, severing the Minotaur from his connection to the Force, to life. He also experiences the vision Rey saw when she killed the Minotaur: the truth of his birth.

Kylo withdraws from her mind, breathing heavily and perspiring slightly. “So, that’s how he became the terrible thing he was. A monster born out of rejection by his own mother, out of the denial of her love. No wonder he did so many terrible things,” he says this as if he knows the feeling. Rey feels a bit dizzy, and before she can inquire further, he changes the subject, shrugging off the despondent feeling. “You said earlier that you needed to get out. When you killed the Minotaur, you were finally able to cut off your bindings and leave once and for all.”

“Yes.” She looks off to the distance, lost in thought. “When I first held that lightsaber in my hand, I tried to deny it, my own connection to the Force, but when I saw the Minotaur about to crush Poe’s skull, I knew I had to kill him. To free the Minotaur of his pain, and to free myself. When I came face-to-face with the Minotaur, I came face-to-face with my own self-denial, and with his death, I killed that part of myself, the scared little girl taken advantage of by everyone.”

“I know,” he says curtly. “I felt it, your triumph, not even an ounce of regret during your departure.” He clears his throat. “You are the girl‒”

Knowing he is about to make his proposal, she cuts him off, “I don’t want to be taken advantage of again.” This is more than a request, it’s a begging plea, reminiscent of the pain of  being wanted solely for her gifts.

“I will never take advantage of you, Rey.” He looks into her eyes. “I cannot say the same for _others.”_ He thinks of Snoke and his plans. “Right now, that isn’t a concern. I offer my assistance in the Force. I can teach you all that I know. Together, we can discover how those gifts of yours can be applied to the Force.”

“Will you make me do bad things?”

“Not now, but in the future, yes. I won’t lie to you. I am not a good man, but I know the Force.”

“That’s it then, you simply want to teach me? That seems _awfully_ generous coming from a bad man.”

“I am being tested, and should I pass, it would be very beneficial.”

“I see.” She nods, considering. “Fine, I accept your offer, but I have one condition.”

His eyebrows quirks up, head tilting. “Name it.”  

“Help me find out who my parents are and what happened to them.” _Why they left me,_ she thinks.

He nods his head. “It might be difficult, but I will try my best.”

“Good, we are at an agreement.” She lifts her hand up, fingering her bottom lip.

He stands up getting out of his chair, and she does the same. Stepping forward, he reaches out  to her and as she grasps his hand, his bleak presence in the Force surges through her.

“Once I finish my training, I can’t promise that I’ll stay,” she says.

He smirks. “It’s my job to make sure you do.”

That’s the last thing she hears just before the world around her goes black, and she is swept into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap, ya'll! I hope you like what I did with the myth and would love to hear what you have to say! What do you think about Rey accepting his proposal? Did she make the right choice? Would you like to see more?
> 
> If you want to chat about the story or have any questions, feel free to PM on tumblr @hegeltriad.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know the locations of all these planets is in the Hellas system, something I completely came up with. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments. I love feedback! :)


End file.
